


Pros and Cons

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Actor Jack, Fanboy Rhys, M/M, Rhys' dreams are all coming true, based on a story I heard about Dameon Clarke, basically Rhys is Jacks handler at a convention and they end up hooking up, comic con au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "Jack furrowed his brow, eyes falling to the shiny silver bar pinned to Rhys’ lapel when the young man fumbled with his tongue for too long.'Rhys, oh yeah, Rhys. Not really a star’s name, yanno? You’re like that weird character actor they bring in to try to appeal to the foreign art house market,' Jack scoffed, patting his upper arm. Rhys tried in vain to ignore the way Jack’s sculpted, million dollar pecs were pressing up against his shoulder. And the way his uh, hundred-thousand dollar nipple was brushing through his shirt up against Rhys’ skin.'Uh…um, thank you, sir?''Sir? Aw jeez, kiddo, loosen up a little bit, ‘kay?' Jack smacked his shoulder, pushing off of the young man. He tossed his head in the direction of the door, strands of grey-brown hair scattering against his forehead as he smirked at the flustered handler.'Cause we’re gonna have us some real fun today.' "----Rhys volunteers at a convention and winds up being the handler for his idol and favorite actor, Jack Lawrence. Things get a little heated from there.





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Comic Con back in July, and I remember a story about Dameon Clarke and his handler from a couple years ago and wanted to write something akin to that :) I hope you guys enjoy it!

Rhys couldn’t believe his luck.

He’d signed up with the convention volunteer program on a whim. Vaughn had been bugging him to go for years, but for some reason he’d never gotten the days off or been able to snag him some tickets. This year, he’d finally given in, and agreed to work part of the weekend in order to earn himself a badge to enjoy the fun. 

Hearing via his Twitter page that Jack Lawrence would be attending the convention thrilled him further, though his knew with his volunteer duties there would be no way he’d be able to wait in lines for the hours it took to get into one of those most coveted panels or signings. He’d tried to battle the disappointment bubbling up in his chest by hoping he’d be able to catch even a small glance of Jack Lawrence by chance walking around or talking to the presses or even just going to the bathroom. Even the smallest little glimpse would make him happy.

But he ended up with a lot more than he bargained for, when volunteer services told him  _exactly_  what he was going to be busy with for the entire weekend.

He’d made the woman repeat herself, swearing that he’d heard it wrong the first time. She’d furrowed her brows at him, before slowly repeating that yes, he would be Jack Lawrence’s “handler” for the duration of the convention.

Rhys hadn’t even known that big stars such as Jack even needed, uh—“handlers.” Essentially, glorified babysitters that made sure the stars were on schedule and knew where to go and what time to be there for each of their panels or signings or appearances. Rhys figured that kind of stuff would be done by Jack’s agent or PR rep, but nope, here he was—shy little tech intern Rhys, ready to stand at his favorite actor’s side for  _four days straight_.

* * *

Rhys met Jack Lawrence for the first time ten minutes before his first signing.

He was panicking, trying to field the texts and calls he was getting both from the organizer of the panel and Jack’s agent. His head was spinning trying to keep both of them happy as the deadline grew closer and closer. He tried his best to ignore the clock on his phone ticking away and not think about the packed room of convention attendees waiting to see  _the_  Jack Lawrence make his dramatic entrance.

Rhys tried to keep his breathing under control, but it was difficult, considering how anxious he was already about meeting his idol. He tapped the toe of his boot against the asphalt, arms crossed tightly over his chest as his eyes flit over every sleek black Escalade pulling into the parking lot.

He was grateful he’d been spared the baggy, ugly beige vest that had been given to most of the other employees, allowing him to dress himself in an outfit he hoped would impress Jack…you know, whenever he showed up. Rhys could feel sweat starting to trickle down his back beneath the

_Finally_ , he got a text from Jack’s agent just as a shiny limousine with bright yellow hubcaps pulls up to him, lacking the serial number that emblazoned the rest of the fancy cars circling the lot. Because of course someone like Jack would use his  _own_  limo rather than patronize any of the local rental services.

Rhys’ panic over the panel was quickly replace by a sudden rush of adrenaline that washed over him as the limousine pulled up right in front of him, the sleek door reflecting in the hot summer sun as it opened outwards. Rhys breath was reedy in his throat as he watched a heeled, brown leather boot step out from the car, following by a long leg shrouded in unimaginably tight charcoal denim, a fluttering yellow V-neck, a dark blazer, and finally the unmistakeable face of Jack Lawrence, tilted in a casual smirk as he tipped his sunglasses down and peered at Rhys.

“Ay, Moxx, is this the guy?” Jack called over his shoulder, one hand rested casually atop the car door, thumb fiddling idly with his ring as if he didn’t have—Rhys checked his phone— _five_  minutes left to get to his movie’s panel.

Rhys’ tongue was weighted like lead as he tried to form words, eyes fixed on Jack’s appearance even as long, red fingernails snapped in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

“Hey, you, you’re Rhys, right?” The young man nodded dumbly, eyes tearing away from Jack to focus on the woman who’d stepped out of the car besides him, her other clawed hand resting on Jack’s shoulder. Rhys’ already wide eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the extremely low cut blouse just barely holding itself together around the woman’s large, tastefully tattooed chest.

“I…um, y-yeah, that’s me,” he awkwardly stuck out his hand, wilting softly when the gesture was ignored, “I, um, it’s great to meet you, Mr.—“

“Listen, darling, you’ve got four minutes to get him up to that ballroom and I’m tired of babysitting his lazy ass, so you’re going to make sure he doesn’t get distracted or wander off, okay?” The woman winked, eyelashes razor sharp.

“ _Lazy_? Maybe if they hadn’t tried to rifle through my shit at LAX we’d have been on time,” Jack snarled, earning him a sharp flick from the woman’s fingernails. Rhys stood stock still, his tongue and brain still fumbling with his thoughts.

“Save that story for the fans, sugar, I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of the fact that you thought you could smuggle your whiskey minis onto a plane. Now get moving!” Moxxi shoved his shoulder, clapping her hands together as she shot one final, warning look at Rhys that belied the sharp smile on her painted lips.

“You screw up my best client, darling, and I’ll make your life a living hell. So have fun you two!” She called, coyly waving them off as Jack strode lazily forward, Rhys’ jogging slowly besides him, worried that racing ahead might annoy the actor. Rhys’ heart beat loudly in his chest, a lump forming in his throat as his pocket buzzed with what was undoubtedly a slew of messages from the panel host, but all his attention was commanded by the languid cool exuding from Jack Lawrence.

“I…I, sir, not to bother you, but the panel starts at—“

“Nothing wrong with being fashionably late, pumpkin, besides these nerds would wait out all day and night for me. They’ll live,” Jack snarked, hands shoved nonchalantly into his pockets at he looked sidelong at Rhys’, those sly, seductive eyes making the young man’s pulse stop. Rhys swallowed, tearing his eyes away from Jack lest he have a heart attack and die right here before he had a chance to get the actor to his panel.

* * *

In the end, they were about five minutes late, but thankfully Jack’s director and co-stars had manage to distract the crowd long enough with jokes and anecdotes to distract from the star’s tardiness. Jack had marched onto the stage, arms expectantly spread outwards the the roar of the crowd, leaving Rhys gasping and out of breath backstage, relief overwhelming him as he’d  _finally_  gotten Jack to where he was supposed to go.

Asides from the rocky start, however, the panel went off without a hitch. Jack was in rare form, snarking and telling all kinds of stories that had the audience in stitches. Rhys particularly liked hearing about all the pranks Jack liked to pull on his stunt double, though he felt a little bad for the poor guy. Especially the story about the box of kittens—though at least Jack had let him have one in the end?

Actually, the panel seemed mostly consumed by Jack, with the rest of his costars and production staff receiving very little questions and getting much less time to talk to the audience. Not that they seemed to mind—by all the cheers and screams coming from the crowd, hearing Jack talk for sixty minutes seemed to be exactly what they came here for.

Jack ended the panel by taking off his shirt and sloppily kissing his co-star, Nisha Kadam much to the thrill of the crowd. Though he was on the clock, Rhys couldn’t resist pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture of the intertwined couple from behind, making sure to get a nice view of Jack’s jeans hanging off his sculpted ass. His stomach flip-flopped unpleasantly at the lock of Nisha and Jack’s lips, momentarily replacing the actress with his own eager mouth for a brief moment before he shut that thought  _way_  far away.

He was  _supposed_  to be professional, here.

Rhys hung back as the panel cleared out, Jack and his costars ambling backstage to chat amongst themselves. Rhys rubbed his wrist awkwardly, stealing sidelong glances at Jack as the actor made kissy faces at Nisha, only to get an annoyed, purple clawed hand to the face as she shoved him away. Rhys felt something tight and warm curl in his belly, his head feeling fuzzy as he toyed with going up to properly talk to the actor. He knew from the heat in his face that he was probably blushing bright red, practically glowing in the dim light of the backstage. He put a hand to his lips, turning away to maybe find a bathroom, to splash some cold water onto his face until it was time to guide Jack to his next event, when suddenly a broad, warm hand clapped on his shoulder, rooting him in place.

“So what’d you think, kitten?” Jack Lawrence smirked as he turned Rhys around, other hand on his hip. “Enjoy the view?”

Rhys balked for a moment, struggling to lift his eyes from where they had fallen right on Jack’s chest. The actor hadn’t yet shrugged his blazer back on, the only thing covering his torso the thin yellow shirt that clung to the curves of muscles that Rhys had seen completely bared to hundreds of people a couple of minutes earlier.

“I—um, yeah, I mean—wait, no, I—“

“What? You nervous, uh—what’s your name again?” Jack furrowed his brow, eyes falling to the shiny silver bar pinned to Rhys’ lapel when the young man fumbled with his tongue for too long.

“Rhys, oh yeah,  _Rhys_. Not really a star’s name, yanno? You’re like that weird character actor they bring in to try to appeal to the foreign art house market,” Jack scoffed, patting his upper arm. Rhys tried in vain to ignore the way Jack’s sculpted, million dollar pecs were pressing up against his shoulder. And the way his uh, hundred-thousand dollar nipple was brushing through his shirt up against Rhys’ skin.

“Uh…um, thank you, sir?”

“Sir? Aw jeez, kiddo, loosen up a little bit, ‘kay?” Jack smacked his shoulder, pushing off of the young man. He tossed his head in the direction of the door, strands of grey-brown hair scattering against his forehead as he smirked at the flustered handler.

“Cause we’re gonna have us some real  _fun_  today.”

* * *

Jack was, ostensibly, at the convention to promote his new movie to the excitable masses cramming the exhibit halls. There was a massive display overwhelming the movie studio’s booth, complete with a heavily detailed sculpture of a crashed, sci-fi spacecraft and a dynamic, bigger-than-lifesize statue of the character that Jack was playing.

However, the actor seemed more interested in flirting than talking any details about the film. Every time a fan or interviewer tried to steer the conversation in that direction, Jack would turn it back around to complimenting their body or hair or smell, or running into a long anecdote only distantly related to the movie’s production. Rhys did his best to try to keep Jack from getting too off base, without potentially offending the actor. The last thing he wanted to do was earn his hero’s ire while there were literally hundreds of professional as well as amateur cameras pointed in their direction.

Rhys gently interrupted one of Jack’s trailing monologues to remind the actor and the interviewer that the signing was about to start, flinching as Jack turned to him and shot him a look that made Rhys feel like he was having an aneurysm. He took in a sharp breath of relief as Jack’s expression melted into something amused as he shrugged off the still running camera to make his way over to the line brimming with thrilled fans.

Rhys stood obediently apart from Jack as the actor sat at the booth’s signing table, scribbling his name with a fat golden pen on countless posters and glossy pictures of himself, as well as the occasional bit of fan merchandise and other miscellany. Jack seemed most amused by the detailed, 3D-printed bust of himself and the lacy, bright yellow and black bra. The latter made him laugh aloud, winking at the blushing girl who’d given it to him before signing on the inside of the still-warm cup.

The growling feeling in his stomach that had wound up when Rhys had seen Jack kiss Nisha Kadam sprung up again as the actor dared to press his lips against the padded insert of the bra, sending the girl and her friend into a fit of giggles as they were nudged away from Jack by the equally eager fans behind them.

Rhys’ eyes fell lazily to the table, watching as Jack’s broad, tanned hands swirled his liquid signature on picture after picture, the shiny ring on his finger and the wet gold of his pen’s ink glinting gently in the bright overhead lights. He wondered if he had anything good on him that Jack would sign for him. Back at the volunteer lockers he had his souvenir book, or maybe Jack would sign his convention badge? Or, maybe he could buy one of the many attractive head-shots and movie stills laid out glossy and smelling of fresh ink on the signing table.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. A smile flittered across Rhys’ face as he saw it was a selfie from Vaughn, in his Thor armor and the sleek blond wig Rhys had helped him style the night before the convention. It didn’t look half bad for what was kind of a hack job, and his bro looked happy, having found a couple other Marvel cosplayers to hang out with.

“ _Drinks later? :)_ ” Came the text a couple seconds later. Rhys chuckled, replying quickly with a “ _im gonna need it._ ”

Especially when Jack screeched his chair back and hopped on top of the signing table, pointing aggressively to himself and inviting everyone “hot enough” in line to his studio’s industry party later to get hammered.

Oh no. Ms. Moxxi wasn’t going to be happy about  _that_.

* * *

Rhys managed to keep Jack focused through another yet interview following the signing before the actor decided he was tired of being cramped up in the busy, thankfully air-conditioned convention hall. Rhys followed on his heels as Jack loped through the crowd, sneakily exited out a side door that put him and Rhys smack in the middle of a no-less-busy hotel lobby. The younger man managed to deflect most of the shocked yelling and pointing that Jack earned by appearing out of thin air amidst throngs of hotel guests, nearly losing Jack in the crowd a few times before the actor found what he had been apparently looking for—the fancier of the hotel’s two bars.

Jack brushed past the hostess with a wink and a finger-gun, leaving Rhys to issue a quick, hissed apology as he raced over to where Jack had taken a seat at one of the larger tables by the window, ignoring all of the smaller, two-seater ones. Rhys’ shuffled awkwardly by one of the chairs, wringing his hands as he looked from their bustling surroundings, down to where Jack was sitting, arm thrown over the back of his chair. He’d already opened up the drink menu, eyes scanning the various items, his gaze only flicking upwards when he realized Rhys’ hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Jeez, sit your butt down, pumpkin, I ain’t expecting anyone else,” Jack waved with the menu, nudging the chair opposite from him out from the table with his foot. Rhys nodded stiffly, jumping to obey as he sat down, mumbling a quick  _thanks_  as the waitress quickly took Jack’s order, all but ignoring Rhys until the actor ordered him a lemonade and a burger with fries.

“I saw you eat one of those five dollar pretzels like, 3 hours ago, I don’t need you conking out on me,” Jack grinned as his drink was rushed back to the table. The actor lifted it up, a pleased twinkle in his eyes as he admired the thick, heavy glass, filled with sparkling amber liquid and garnished with a flowering cut of orange peel.  

“Rhysie. You see this? They named a frikkin’  _drink_  after me here. They put it on their menu.  _Me_. That’s how you know you’re a god damn  _star_.”

Rhys nodded as Jack downed half the cocktail in one refreshed gulp.

* * *

Rhys was starting to feel like this was  _way_  outside of the handling duties that his supervisor had told him about.

He’d texted Ms. Moxxi a couple of times throughout their lunch, excusing himself to the restroom while Jack ordered him a couple more “Jack Lawrence Sours” as well as some straight shots of top shelf whiskey that he pounded back with surprising nonchalance. Rhys bobbed up and down on his heels in front of the bright bathroom mirror as he glanced at his phone screen, waiting for Jack’s agent to reply back. When his phone finally buzzed he nearly dropped it from his nervous fingers, squeezing the device between two sweaty palms as he glanced down at the screen.

_Just make sure he doesn’t make a scene, darling, and get him back in his hotel by the end of the night~_

There were a couple of kissing-face emojis, then nothing. Any further texts that Rhys tried to send her earned him no response.

The young man let out a soft whine, pocketing his phone as he walked over to the sink, running the cold water a couple times over his palms before splashing a little onto his face. He glanced up, looking at himself in the mirror, frowning at the frazzled bits of hair that had fallen out of coif. He quickly brushing his style back into place, straightening the lapels of his jacket so the garment fell more attractively over his slender frame.

_Jack had said they were going to have fun today, hadn’t he?_

Rhys flicked his head to the side, trying his best, cool-guy smirk out in the reflection.

_Well then, until he handed Jack back over to Ms. Moxxi, he was going to have_ fun _._

* * *

Jack soon grew bored of the hotel bar, and before long he was brushing aside the stacked glasses littering the table and waving his steel credit card at their waitress.

Rhys finished picking at the remains of his burger as she quickly ran the card, feeling a new confidence run through him. He’d expected Jack to invite some of his fellow actors, or maybe some of the fans who had gasped and pointed and asked for a picture with the tipsy actor, but despite the attention Jack garnered wherever he went he didn’t ask anyone to join them.  _And_  he had paid for Rhys’ lunch and three refills of iced tea.

Jack Lawrence might be a little bit rough and bawdy, but Rhys was relieved to discover that he wasn’t a total jerk or anything—he’d heard horror stories about people meeting their heroes and idols, and he was breathing easier now that Jack hadn’t decided to completely ditch him after his convention duties were over for the day.

“Don’t worry, sugar, you’re already getting yourself a  _great_  tip,” Jack snarked to the waitress as he scratched his pen across the check, slapping it back down against the slim leather book. Rhys hopped to his feet as Jack scraped his chair against the slick stone floor, winking at their waitress as she stared bug-eyed down at the check, her cheeks flushed bright pink.

Jack’s grin split at the edges as he strode out through the bar, Rhys’ moving quickly to keep pace with the actor, who was still surprisingly spry despite the sheer amount of alcohol he’d pounded back.

“You still with me, kitten?” Jack clapped Rhys on the shoulder as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping through a couple of messages. Rhys half-wondered if he should text Vaughn and tell him what was going on, considering that it was starting to get dark, but then Jack was shoving his phone insistently  into Rhys’ face. Rhys’ eyes went cross trying to read the bright screen that had been pressed up only an inch or so in front of his eyes, able to see only some blurry text and the fuzzy image of some classy-looking ballroom.

“Industry party’s just beginning, Rhysie-baby! What do you say? Moxxi ain’t told you you gotta split or anything, huh?” Jack’s grin twinkled in the glow of the sunset, light slanting handsomely off his features and…wow. Okay. Wow.

“I…sure! Yes!” Rhys exclaimed, tamping down his stammer as his lips grew to match Jack’s smile.

* * *

Rhys had never even dreamed he’d be invited to an industry party before.

Well—he hadn’t actually been  _invited_ , really? Jack had just kind of brushed past the guards at the entrance to the Omni Hotel’s main ballroom with Rhys at his side. No badge check, no ID check, not even a “hey, who are you?” just a seamless entrance into a room full of snappily dressed executive, scantily clad actors, and servers with trays absolutely laden with small, plated appetizers and booze of all different shapes and sizes and colors—some were even  _glowing_  from the plastic LED cubes that had been dropped into their glasses.

Rhys’ heart thumped in his chest, stimulated by all that was going on around him. The music was loud, the lights above flashing a multitude of colors, and people were calling and waving and clapping Jack on the shoulder as the actor sauntered through the crowd, grabbing a glowing, bright blue drink from one of the server’s trays and passing it to Rhys before grabbing a yellow one for himself.

“You haven’t had a proper drink all day, sweetheart—“ Jack winked, taking a sip, “—come on, loosen up and have some fun. Not every day you get to party with Handsome Jack Lawrence, huh?”

He nudged Rhys’ in the ribs, laughing as he waved to a willowy, well-dress man whose wispy blond head stuck out above the crowds.

“Aye, Blake! Blakey,” Jack schmoozed as he slinked up alongside the man, who took a pointed sip of his tall, bright green liquor. Rhys squinted at the man’s drawn, almost bored expression, and as those flat, rusty eyes looked down upon him, Rhys let out a gasp.

“ _Oh_ , you’re, you’re Jeffrey Blake—“

“Best damn producer in the biz—well, when he ain’t trying to slash my budget.”

“You don’t always need an on-set hot tub, Mr. Lawrence, especially not when the picture is already financially overblown,” Blake replied crisply, thin, nigh invisible eyebrows rising as he looked Rhys up and down. The young man squirmed, taking a distraction drink of alcohol.

“Yeah yeah, whatever Blakey, you  _know_  a happy Jack is a Jack that will really help you reel in the big bucks,” the actor laughed, smacking Blake on the elbow. The man’s drink sloshed in his hand, dripping green liquid down the side, his thin, tight lips reflected in the glass.

“Indeed, Mr. Lawrence. Let your agent know to contact me to negotiate your salary for the next picture, mm?” Blake commented, before whisking around in the crowd, leaving Jack to gulp down the remainder of his drink and toss it on a passing server’s tray, nearly causing the glass to skid off the tray and fall to the floor.

“Awww,  _forget him_ , Rhysie, he’s got a stick up his ass a foot long. C’mon—“ Jack tugged at the young man’s wrist and yanking him in the direction of the full bar, from where the trays of bright glowing drinks continuously spilled from.

* * *

Rhys had done his best to keep himself fairly sober—after all, as far as he knew, he was  _still_  on the clock, trying his best to do his job of keeping Jack away from mischief, even if their evening had already taken a couple of turns.

He’d restrained himself to the one, bright blue drink Jack had thrust into his hands when they had entered, but that was more than enough to loosen him up—Vaughn always teased him about being a lightweight, after all. The dancing and the loud music and the throngs of really really attractive people definitely helped, too, and despite his earlier nervousness, Rhys was having a great time. A couple of the guys and girls had even flirted with him, and he’d also gotten a number from some girl with bright red hair and eyes like liquid gold—only for Jack to snatch it from his hands and rip it up as soon as she’d disappeared back into the crowd.

“I—Jac—Mr. Lawrence, why did you do that?” Rhys tried his best to drive the affront from his voice, but that girl had been pretty cute and maybe Rhys wouldn’t have called her after all this was said and done and he went back to being a boring nerd, but…it would have been a nice thing to think about.

“Cause, pumpkin, Lilith da Firenze is  _baaaad_  news. You really don’t wanna mess with that bitch. Just trust me on that one, ‘kay?” Jack tossed the number’s remains on the floor, before leaning back against the bar counter and bringing the rim of his fourth—or fifth, maybe, Rhys had been too distracted by Lilith’s tattoos to keep proper track—drink to his lips.

“But…I dunno…I’m just trying to flirt. I mean. You’re the one who said we were gonna have fun tonight, right?” Rhys dared to pipe up, his tongue loosened slightly by the alcohol. Jack turned, shooting Rhys a look that the young man couldn’t quite place, but for a moment he looked almost  _upset_ , which was impossible, because Jack Lawrence didn’t get upset, he just got mad enough to “fix” whatever was pissing him off. Rhys flinched, fingers slipping against the condensation on his still-empty glass as he half expected Jack to start yelling at him

“You’re right, pumpkin,” Jack winked slyly as he turned in his seat, sliding both of their empty glasses over the counter, “so how’s about we order a couple more glasses of fun, then, and see what happens?”

And against his better judgment, Rhys agreed, letting Jack order them something long and complicated that tasted like  _way_  too much booze but lifted the happy, fuzzy feeling that was starting to bloom around his heart.

* * *

Though he was a lightweight and could easily get tipsy after one drink, Rhys was proud of his ability to quickly sober up when he needed to. So just as a drunken Jack was starting to get into it with a well-built, young actor with a sandy blond crew-cut, Rhys’ brain cleared with the sudden ring of Ms. Moxxi’s words, and he quickly ushered Jack out of the party and out into the main lobby.

He thanked his lucky stars that Jack was also  _staying_ in the Omni, and after a couple seconds of frustrated mumbles Jack managed to fish his obsidian room key out of his pocket and thrust it in Rhys’ direction.

The actor leaned up against the mirrored walls of the elevator, grunting out his floor number as Rhys inserted the key card into the slot, granting them both access to the penthouse suites.

_Because of course someone like Jack Lawrence wouldn’t stay in a normal room_.

And normal room it wasn’t—the suite was gorgeous, overlooking the entire downtown area through massive, floor to ceiling windows that made Rhys feel like he was teetering on the brink. The floor of the living room was sunken in, decorated with modern decor and artwork that was little more than abstract splashes of color that vague resembled some key city landmarks. A TV bigger than the windshield of Rhys’ car hung from the wall, but Jack brushed by all of that, barging through the door leading to his bedroom. Rhys swallowed, wondering if he should just leave, considering he’d done what Moxxi had told him to do, and gotten Jack safely, and with minimal scandal, back into his hotel room.

Surely that was the end of his handling duties, righ—

Before he could even think about heading out of the room, Jack fumbled back through the doorway, heavy arms throwing about Rhys’ shoulders as he drug the young man into the bedroom. Rhys barely suppressed a squeak, mouth suddenly dry as he realized he’d been pulled into the same place where Jack Lawrence  _slept_. And where he did—well—who even  _knew_  what else.

“Jeez, Rhysie, you act like you need a frikkin’ invitation everywhere….” Jack hiccuped, boozy breath puffing against the side of Rhys’ face. He swayed on his feet, balance so off-kilter that Rhys gasped, stepping into a wider stance as he braced one hand against Jack’s middle. His cheeks flushed red when he realized he could feel the tone of the actor’s abs, making Jack laugh.

“You’re a sweet kid, you know? S’been….real fun today, watchin’ you stumble your way through them swanky shindigs. Like a…like a baby deer…’specially with…them legs…” Jack petered off, voice growing slower and more sluggish, and before Rhys could react Jack’s full weight was leaning on his body, tipping the young man over until his back hit the soft bed with a small  _thump_.

Rhys’ heart was beating so quickly he was pretty sure it was going to pop right out of his chest. He turned his head to the side, attempting to wiggle his arms out from under Jack’s bulk, only to stop as he saw Jack’s face was relaxed, his eyes closed and breath even against Rhys’ collar. Rhys boggled at the sight for a second, making little, protesting noises to test his presumption but…no, no, it was definitely true.

Jack Lawrence had  _passed out_ on top of him.

Rationally, Rhys should worry about how compromising this position was, how  _bad_  this would look if anyone else were to walk in right now. He should be worried about how Ms. Moxxi would react to something like this, if she were to try to call either him or Jack right now, or about how hanging half off the bed was definitely not a comfortable position for a drunken man to sleep in.

But really, all he could think about in that moment, was how nice Jack’s face looked up close.

Sure, Rhys had seen plenty of close-ups on Jack’s face in his various movies, or in the posters that scattered about his room back at his and Vaughn’s apartment. But there was something clean and smooth about it in those images—run through editing software and smoothed down as they probably were.

This close, Jack had pores, had slight blotches in his perfect skin that Rhys hadn’t really noticed before. There was a faint patch of freckled skin underneath one of his eyes, and the barest hint of wrinkles around his nose and forehead. The stubble that poked out from his chin and the square line of his jaw was slightly uneven, and peppered with little spots of new grey.

Rhys swallowed around the thick lump forming in his throat, and he stopped trying to shift Jack off of where he was pinning him down. His hand rested atop Jack’s muscled forearm, which was splayed out against the rumpled bedsheets.

Jack’s lips were slightly chapped. The sticky evidence of the night’s expensive drinks clung to the corner’s of his mouth, slack lips slightly shiny from saliva. His breath was warm, smelling of whiskey and cola and all the fancy bar tapas he’d wolfed down in between drinks.

Rhys lapped at his own lips, his eyelids fluttering half closed. Any restraint he had had been numbed by the night’s alcohol, leaving him with little more than his most basic  _want_.  

He…he’d loved Jack’s movies his entire life. He had his posters, his pictures, his action figures. Jack had been his first crush, back when he’d worried something was  _wrong_  with him.

And here he was, with Jack’s toned body resting over him, his real face with his real lips resting mere inches away from Rhys’ own. The young man’s throat quivered, eyes eager and watering as he slowly, closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Jack’s waiting pair.

He let his eyes flutter shut, wanting nothing but the feeling, the warmth of Jack’s slack lips pressed against his own. He inhaled, tasting the faint burn of Jack’s alcohol in the back of his throat as he held their mouths together, not wanting to have to part from the kiss that sent swirls of content warmth through his chest all the way to his belly.

Rhys vowed to remember this brief moment, from the way Jack’s mahogany cologne still drifted through the day’s haze of alcohol and sweat to the way his chin scratched ever so slightly against his own soft skin, and he was ready to finally pull away when suddenly something warm and wet invaded his mouth.

A muffled cry sprung from Rhys’ throat as Jack’s lips suddenly started to move, kissing him roughly as the actor’s tongue probed deep into his mouth, tangling with the young man’s own tongue as a warm palm firmly cups Rhys’ cheek. The formerly still, heavy body atop him suddenly began to move again, propping up on shaky knees as Jack arched above him.

The reality of what was happening slammed into Rhys and he pulled away from Jack’s lips with a gasp, hand pushing weakly at the actor’s chest.

“J-Jack, wha—“

“You can’t just do something like that, kitten,” Jack groaned, lips still a hairsbreadth from Rhys’, “and expect me not to respond…”

The actor’s voice was husky, a far cry from the snarky, lazy timbre Jack had been using all day. His eyes were shadowed, lids heavy as he glances up at the young man.  

“I…I…” Rhys stammered, face practically cooking from how bright red and hot he was with embarrassment, “I’m sorry, I’m s-so so sorry.”

“Why?” Jack’s thumb trailed down Rhys’ jawline, smoothing up his chin to press firmly against the young man’s lower lip.

“Be….Because…I kissed you…?”

“Plenty of people have kissed me, baby,” Jack murmured, thumb rubbing circles into Rhys’ lip.

“Okay…I know that but you were sleeping and I’m just a….just a…”

“Just a what?”

“I mean…I’m not a…movie star or anything. I’m not a model or heiress or socialite. I’m not even like…a producer…or even the guy who gets coffee…I’m really not…anything.”

“Aw jeez, really?” Jack snorted, shaking his head as he shifted, straddling Rhys’ thigh with one knee dangerous close to the young man’s crotch.

“Pumpkin, we had  _fun_  today, didn’t we?”

“I…” Rhys stammered, trying to force his heavy tongue to  _work_  properly, “…I mean, yeah. I did have fun.”

“Great. And you know what? I did too. For once, it was nice to have someone around who wasn’t trying to get me to star in their movie or be their spokesperson or sign their firstborn’s forehead or whatever.” Jack spread his finger along Rhys’ lips, stroking the velvety plump.

“So why does the fun have to stop just ‘cause you got me back to my room?”

Jack left no space for Rhys to answer, instead pressing their lips together once more. The young man felt his heart genuinely skip a beat at that, his eyelids fluttering as he relaxed into the feeling of Jack’s warm, spicy mouth moving against his own, kissing Rhys until the boy felt he could no longer breath.

Jack finally let up, leaving them both panting. Rhys’ entire body was trembling, overwhelmed as his idol’s hand drifted down his chest, softly popping open the buttons of his shirt to expose a patch of pale, teasing skin.

“So…is that a yes, kitten?” Jack whispered against Rhys’ lips, grinding his crotch against Rhys’ thigh until suddenly firm hands pushed against his chest, shoving Jack over onto his back. The actor let out a grunt as he was thrust down against the bed, his frown quickly melding back into that trademark smirk as Rhys sat firmly atop him, nervousness barely glinting in his eyes as he looked down at the actor, cheeks flushed with need and smiling burning with excitement.

“Oh Jack, god— _yes_.”


End file.
